


No One's Ever Really Gone

by EarthboundJedi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthboundJedi/pseuds/EarthboundJedi
Summary: A short, bittersweet moment between two separated lovers. Because feelings.(Originally posted on tumblr)





	No One's Ever Really Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few weeks ago but forgot to post it here - whoops!

Hera knelt, hood drawn over her face, at the foot of the monument in the center of Lothal’s capitol, recently erected after the events from earlier in the year. She couldn’t stay long - really, she shouldn’t have come at all - she needed to regroup as soon as possible with the rest of the Rebellion fleet heading for Scarif. Lothal wasn’t exactly on the way, but somehow she felt like she  _ needed  _ to be here right now.

She couldn’t quite explain how she knew.

Her heart heavy, she reached out with a hand to trace the engraving at the base of the monument. Her other hand automatically settled on her abdomen. And though it was comfortably warm outside, she found herself begin to tremble as an unnatural feeling traveled up her spine.

_ “You’re shaking…” _ a soft voice whispered.

Hera quickly glanced around, but no one was there with her in the square. And yet…

_ “Well now, have you already forgotten my voice?” _

Hera’s heart lurched in her chest, unsure if the tears gathering in her eyes were from joy or sorrow. “Of course not, love,” she sniffed, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. “I could never forget.”

She felt a warmth settle about her.  _ “Don’t you have a battle to win or something, Miss Big-Shot General?” _

“I do, actually,” she smiled. “But, for some reason, I just… felt like I needed to come here. I don’t know why,” she hastily added.

_ “I know why. And I think you do, too. Deep down.” _

Again, she lightly touched her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat, “I… Kanan, I’m worried. Worried that I won’t be able to do this by myself.”

She felt a calming presence embrace her, but unease still coiled in her chest.  _ “You are not alone, Hera. And you never will be.” _

“Promise?” she whispered.

_ “Of course… After all, Chopper’s a really difficult droid to shake.” _

Hera snorted a little, wiping a couple of tears from her cheek. “I thought being one with the Force was supposed to make you wise, not make your jokes worse.”

_ “You just aren’t wise enough to appreciate them.” _

“Sure,” she rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she was silent for a moment before she murmured, “I miss you, love.  _ So much _ .”

_ “I do, too.” _

Just then, the red light on her communicator started blinking. She reluctantly got to her feet, “I… I have to go, love.”

_ “I know. May the Force be with you, Hera…” _

Before turning to head back to the Ghost, the Twilek took one last look up at the statue, blinking away more tears as she gazed upon the familiar face.

_ “... Always.” _


End file.
